i love you!
by crashandcry
Summary: NejiTenLee... Sakura..? Tenten likes Lee but Neji likes Tenten! xO


**This a story for my fren Kunnochi Tenten xD**

**a Nejiten story. im not really a fan of this couple and i dont really noe how these two act so... maybe some OOCness?**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto (sobs)**

* * *

"COME ON TENTEN-CHAN! WE MUST CONTINUE OUR YOUTHFUL TRAINING!" Lee could be heard shouting to Tenten.

The exhausted girl sat down on a gigantic rock panting heavily. "You... are... really crazy... Lee..." She wheezed. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the practice area. "Where's Neji?" She caught her breath and stood up, looking around,

"Oh,Neji? He has engaged in a youthful battle with Gai-sensei!" Lee replied with enthusiasism, throwing punches in the air.

Tenten watched her bubbly friend and chuckled. "Oh Lee, you're adorable.." She trailed off.

Yes, Tenten liked Lee, but never really said it. His cute antiques attracted her and she didn't even mind those fuzzy eyebrows. In fact, if he didn't have those bushes over his eyes, She really won't be able to recognise him. Even though the bowl-haired boy was oblivious to her feelings for him, she was determined to confess to him one way or another.

Neji isn't here. So is Gai-sensei. This is her chance!

"Lee, I..."

* * *

"OH SAKURA-CHAN!! What brings you here on this youthful day?" Lee cried when he saw Sakura emerge from the mouth of the thick forest, interrupting Tenten's confession in mid-sentence.

The pink-headed girl cringed when she heard Lee's voice. "Ohayo, Lee! Tenten!" She faked a smile. "Have you seen Sasuke-kun? I can't seem to find him anywhere!" She exclaimed.

Tenten shook her head and sighed. _When will she ever get to say it? _

Sakura frowned. "Well, i'll be going then. Ja-ne." She left as quickly as she appeared.

Lee gasped. "NO SAKURA-CHAN! LET ME AID YOU IN YOUR SEARCH OF YOUR YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" He cried out and followed the Shinobi out of the practice area.

Tenten could only watch helpless. _Lee..._

"Tenten! Where's Lee?" A voice rang out. Tenten turned around to find Neji running towards her with Gai-sensei. Not answering his question, she silently got up and went home.

Neji remained speechless and stared at the spot where Tenten just had been sadly.

* * *

"Sob..." A certain pink-haired girl was sitting on the grass crying her heart out.

Suddenly, a guy in a green spandex suit appeared in front of her. "Sakura-chan!! Don't cry!! Who is the unyouthful person who bullied you?" He started crying anime tears.

"No... not now... Lee..." Sakura pushed Lee's hand away. "Please tell me Sakura-chan!" came the voice.

Sakura heaved a sad sigh. "Sasuke-kun... he rejected me... said I was irritating,annoying and... ugly and... ugh!!" She broke down and sobbed furiously.

"Sakura-chan!! Please don't cry!!" Lee tried to comfort her. He tried another technique. This is it. "Sakura-chan! Please forget about Sasuke-kun! I... I like you alot! Sakura-chan!" He shook the girl by the shoulders.

* * *

Tenten dropped the kunai she was holding onto.

_No.._

She gasped and covered her mouth, angry tears rapidly flowing down her smooth face.

_I can't believe it.._

She ran away from where she was hiding in the bushes watching Lee and Sakura.

_So he really likes her huh? Guess i... i really...don't have a chance._

She let go of her buns on her head, her long hair unraveling to her waist. It was already evening. Deciding to watch the sunset alone, she made her way to her favourite place, the place where she thought she would watch the sunset with Lee in the future, when she confessed her love to him.

As she sat down on the grass, she scanned the scenery before her. Her gaze rested on the bushes beside her rustling. "Shit! left my weapons at the practice area.." Tenten muttered under her breath. After searching her pockets,she found a kunai and gripped it in her hand. Cautiously approaching the bush, she prepared for a fight.

Pushing the leaves away, Tenten found herself looking at the face of..

"TENTEN!!"

"NEJI!!"

Both lay on the grass shocked. Recovering, Tenten sat up and asked "Neji-kun! How... Why are you here?"

Neji stared into Tenten's brown eyes before answering. "When you left that hurriedly... I was worried. I searched all over the place just to find you." He said.

They both watched the sunset in silence.

* * *

"sniff.." A sob could be heard.

"Tenten..?" Neji looked at the brown-eyed girl worriedly.

"Sorry Neji... it's just... Lee... He likes Sakura... I don't have a chance..." Tenten said, trying to hide her tears.

Neji frowned. "You know... There are other fish in the sea." He looked up at the sky. "Sometimes, you cannot tempt fate." He added.

Tenten looked at him confused. "Wha...What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I mean..." Neji spoke slowly. "There... may be another guy waiting for you...in this world..." Embarrassed, he stopped talking.

The other shinobi smiled a sad smile. "Huh... i doubt any one loves me." She muttered.

"You're wrong!" A sudden outburst startled Tenten. She looked at Neji.

"I mean... what i'm trying to say is... You can't dwell on this forever! It's time to move one with someone else... i mean... i'm not saying that you should go out with me but... i'm not saying that you shouldn't either... i mean... oh hell!" Neji gave up. He took hold of the surprised Tenten's hands.

"I love you! Tenten!"

* * *

**eh... should i write another chapter...? i wanna sleeepp... Dx and wad the hell?**

**Tenten found a kunai in her POCKET? didn't it stab her? lols.**

**u see i dont really noe alot about this team guy.**

**anyway, hope u like it. review pls! xD**


End file.
